DemiTitans
by Minister for Magic
Summary: Three new kids arrive at Camp Half-Blood. But are they really demi-gods? Rumours escalate that they might be kids of Hephaetus or maybe even Hestia! But is it possible for them to be children of the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any concerning the Percy Jackson world. And just like my story, The End, I uploaded but deleted this because I hadn't finished it. It's up again because I was bored and read through my old stories. **

Zack grinned to his two best friends, Alex and Marcy.

It was the last day of school as eighth-graders at Youth Grades High, and they were planning a little prank on the rest of the school.

"This is going to rock," Alex said. She clicked her fingers and watched as a tiny flame appeared on her hand and danced across her palm.

"I think that we can all agree that this school deserves this?" Marcy asked. Then he, too, clicked his fingers, and a small fire-ball appeared over his hand, and stayed stationed there. He attempted to move the fireball, like Alex's flame, which was still dancing merrily across her hand. He then groaned angrily and clicked his fingers again, so that the fire disappeared.

"You just need practice," Zack said. "Alex, you weren't always able to make the flames so graceful, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But mine never just floated above my hand. It used to fall onto the ground and cause forest fires." She laughed cruelly.

"It was quite difficult to extinguish," Zack added, smiling to himself. He then shot a jet of water into the air and the trio of friends laughed as it rained down on them.

They stopped what they were doing abruptly and, for the thousandth time, wondered why they were able to influence water and fire respectively.

"It's just magic, isn't it?" Marcy asked. "Maybe we're magicians."

Zack snorted, "My Mom is an accountant. I don't think there was any magic in her blood."

"What about our dads?" Alex asked. "We all never knew them. They might've been wizards or something."

Suddenly, from inside the school Assembly Hall, the kids started clapping drearily- something that signalled that the Headmaster had now gone on stage.

"Now's our chance," Marcy said. "Let's get 'em!"

As one, he and Alex clapped their hands once.

All the doors and windows to the Hall burst open, and suddenly, in less than two seconds, the entire Hall was in flames.

The trio laughed evilly as hundreds of screams erupted. Fire was blocking all the exits, and chaos had broken out.

Zack walked closer to the nearest exit and examined how it looked inside.

Just above the stage, a fireball (summoned by Marcy) was hovering twenty metres above the ground. It was just for show, because Marcy did not know how to make his fire move, but the effect was great.

Alex had created hundreds of flames that danced around the hall, giving the illusion that the Hall was on fire. In those numbers, the flames no longer looked pretty.

Zack suddenly felt a spasm of fear for those inside.

"What if they get burnt?" he asked Alex and Marcy, but they just laughed.

"My fireball could kill them on contact, or make them die of a heat-stroke, but no one in there is twenty metres tall," Marcy pointed out.

"My flames don't burn, unless I will them too," Alex said. "As much as I hate this entire school, I don't want to kill them. Just scar them for life."

It was suddenly Zack's turn in the prank. Out of nowhere, he summoned hundreds of litres of water to appear above the Hall. The water dropped at once, and found its way into the Hall, distinguishing all Alex's flames and even killing Marcy's little Sun.

As water rushed down to pulverize the three friends, Zack summoned a large bubble which protected them all. The water looked quite feeble once they were safe inside the bubble.

The same could not be said for the students and teachers of Youth Grades High. The water had washed them all to the ground, and they all looked completely disorientated. With a pang, Zack noticed that the Headmaster seemed to be unconscious.

This was no longer a small prank. They were in serious trouble.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

The trio spun around, but instead of seeing policeman coming to arrest them, they saw Grover Underwood, an eleventh grader of Youth Grades High.

Grover was completely drenched, but how he managed to get out of the Hall unscathed and so quickly, neither Zack, Alex nor Marcy knew.

"Oh, gods," Grover muttered. "Why do I always get the most powerful ones? First Percy, then Thalia, then Nico and Bianca, and now these three."

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?" Marcy asked.

Grover looked at them seriously for a while, and then he took a deep breath and said, "We need to get you to camp. Chiron needs to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so that you know, this story takes places after the Last Olympian, but before Percy get's sent to the Roman Camp-Half Blood in Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero.**

"_Anakoche, Harma epitribeios!_" Grover yelled, once he had gotten Zack, Alex and Marcy away from Youth High.

"Whoa," Zack said. "Dude, what's the Chariot of Damnation?"

After Grover flicked a golden Drachma to the street (And it sank through the tarmac and disappeared) he looked at the three again.

"With no training they can understand Ancient Greek," Grover mused. "They must be powerful."

"Dude, answer us!" Marcy yelled. "Where are you taking us?"

Grover did not answer, and he tapped his feet impatiently, as if he was waiting for something. Then, out of nowhere, a grey taxi that seemed to be made of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Get in," Grover said, opening the back door.

Alex started to get in, but Marcy pulled her out. He then yelled at Grover, "Dude! Just because you're in eleventh grade doesn't mean you can boss us around! I bet Zack and I could take you!" Marcy clicked his fingers menacingly and showed Grover his fireball, as if he were threatening him with it.

"Behave," Grover said, as if he were speaking to a misbehaving three-year old. "I'll explain, once you get in."

"Why should we?" Marcy challenged.

Grover sighed, "Your little prank has now alerted all the monsters in New York about your whereabouts. They will attack you in a few minutes, once they catch your scent."

The trio all jumped into the taxi as soon as they could see that Grover wasn't bluffing.

Inside the taxi, three old ladies were arguing.

"Give me the eye!" one of them yelled.

"Give me the tooth!" another yelled.

"Where to?" the third one asked Grover, while fighting off the other old ladies.

"Camp Half-Blood," Grover said. "Quickly."

"Five drachmas on arrival!" the old lady yelled, and sped down the road.

"Just ignore them," Grover told the trio. "They've been fighting for millennia. Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Where're we're going!" Marcy yelled.

"Who're you?"Alex asked.

"Why do we have powers?" Zack asked, causing Grover to snigger.

"What?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Nothing," Grover said, between laughs. "It's just that the word 'powers' sounds very petty and trivial. Anyway, I'm Grover Underwood, and I am—"

"—an eleventh grader, yeah we know," Marcy burst in.

Grover stared at Marcy for a few long moments, then he rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not just an eleventh grader. I'm a satyr."

"A what?" Alex and Marcy demanded, but Zack yelled, "Cool!"

"What's a satyr?" Alex asked.

"Half-goat, half-human," Grover said nonchalantly.

"You're kidding," Marcy said.

"No, I'm not," Grover said, and kicked his fake-feet off, revealing his hooves.

The trio gasped.

"Yes," Grover said, smiling happily at the effect. "I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place in the world for children of the Greek gods."

"Children of the what?" Zack spluttered.

"Of the Greek gods," Grover repeated politely. "You three have never known your... fathers, is it? Your dads are Greek gods. Maybe not minor gods, as you guys seem to be so powerful. But you'll know by tonight."

"Tonight?" Alex asked. "Why tonight?"

"At the Camp fire," Grover explained. "The gods have to claim their kids as soon as they get to Camp Half-Blood. You'll know tonight which god your dads are."

"The only Greek god I've ever heard of is Zeus, Lord of the Skies," Marcy said. Then his eyes widened. "Zeus shoots lightning bolts, doesn't he? Lightning is just like fire! I'm a son of Zeus!"

Grover snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure none of you are children of the Big Three."

"Big Three?" Marcy asked dumbly. "Who're they?"

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," Grover sighed, as if he'd spoken about this a million times. "They swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't have children, because the Great Prophecy said that the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of sixteen will make a choice that could either destroy, or save Olympus."

"I'm fourteen," Marcy said, and then he looked like he'd figured something huge out. "I'm the child of the Prophecy! My dad really is Zeus!"

"Shut up!" Grover yelled. "That prophecy was fulfilled last summer. The child of the Prophecy was my friend, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

"Oh," Marcy looked disappointed, but that didn't dampen his spirits. "It's still awesome because I'm a son of Zeus."

"You. Are. Not!" Grover shrieked through his teeth. "You're fourteen, which means you parents would have met about fourteen years ago, and the Oath on the River Styx was still active. None of you are kids of the Big Three, believe me."

Suddenly, the taxi stopped, and the old ladies screeched, "Here you are! Camp Half-Blood!"

Grover, Zack, Alex and Marcy got out of the car. While Grover paid the ladies five drachmas, Zack examined Camp Half-Blood.

"It's amazing," he concluded. "Grover, it's awesome."

Grover went and stood next to Zack, and stared appreciatory at the valley. "Yeah, it's cool. C'mon, let's go introduce you to Chiron."

Grover was able to run much faster than Zack, Alex and Marcy, so he reached Half-Blood Hill long before they did.

"C'mon, slow pokes!" he yelled. "If you were going any slower you'd be going in reverse!"

"Drown him as soon as you get the chance," Marcy told Zack.

"I heard that!" Grover yelled.

When they entered the magical borders of the camp, many people stopped what they were doing to stare.

There were satyrs, like Grover, wearing orange T-Shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood". The satyrs were playing volleyball with some other kids, also wearing the orange T-Shirts. Some stopped playing to greet Grover.

"Are you popular?" Marcy asked, trying to hide his surprise. Grover had always been alone at Youth High. He had had no friends, because people said he liked to talk to the grass.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Grover replied, smug. He then saw two teenagers sitting on a large rock. "Oi, Percy!" he yelled. "Annabeth!"

The ones named Percy and Annabeth nearly fell off the rock when Grover yelled their names. Then they saw him, started laughing and ran over to him.

"G-man!" Percy yelled, giving Grover a bear-hug. "Where've you been?"

Grover shrugged, "A satyr's gotta do what a satyr's gotta do."

"Great to see you, Grover!" Annabeth said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You've been at Youth High this entire year? Wow, Grover, I thought you'd be helping restore the wild."

"This is my last favour to Chiron," Grover said. "He said he could sense some strong demigods at that school."

Percy and Annabeth stared at Zack, Marcy and Alex.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said, holding out his hand to shake theirs. "Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea."

"So you stole my prophecy?" Marcy asked coldly.

Percy looked at Grover enquiringly, by Grover just rolled his eyes. "It's was never your prophecy, Marcy," he said. "For the thousandth time, you're not a son of Zeus."

Zack was still staring at Percy, "Son of Poseidon?" he asked. "Can you control water?"

"Oh, Percy can do more than that!" Grover exclaimed. "Percy can make hurricanes!"

Percy sighed, "I only did that once, G-Man."

"But it was cool!" Grover yelled, laughing.

Percy turned to Zack again, "Yeah, I do have some control over the sea. It's quite cool." Percy raised an arm and a jet of water landed on everyone.

"Just like you, Zack!" Alex and Marcy almost yelled, but Zack shut them up. He did not trust this Percy Jackson boy enough to let him know that they could do very similar things.

"And you are?" Zack quickly changed the subject, turning to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said. "Daughter of Athena." There was another pause, and then Annabeth looked behind Zack and shouted, "Hey, Chiron!"

A centaur was now approaching. He had a cautious expression, as if he wasn't sure if approaching the three new demigods was a good idea.

"How... how are you three so powerful?" he asked.

**Okay, I know this chapter was a bit longer than the first one, but I promise that really cool things will happen in chapter three and onwards. Please Read and Review! **


End file.
